


A Werewolf In Greendale

by JUJUChick30



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Lilith has a Scottish accent, M/M, Multi, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUJUChick30/pseuds/JUJUChick30
Summary: A clearing in the woods appeared, it wasn’t one she recognized but once in the clearing she saw the circle of lit candles with a small bonfire in the middle. Gasping as she felt her skin crawl up her back, something or someone was behind her why was she welcoming them? A hand touched her shoulder ever so gently, a shiver ran up her spine as the air turned cold and the fingertips of the hand brushed her skin ever so gently.“I knew you were the one, I could smell you on the breeze. Herbs and roses, I must say it was intoxicating, I haven’t smelled you in this place before.”





	1. The Wolf and The Witch

She had been seeing the eyes in the woods off and on for months now, they only ever appeared during a full moon it could only mean one thing a werewolf. Gulping Zelda looked out her bedroom window, scanning the woods until her eyes landed on the icy blue orbs. Why was she so drawn to them, if she went down there surely the wolf would kill her but she found her body moving of its own accord. Walking out of her bedroom Zelda grabbed her robe and begun to descend the stairs and go out the back door, her heart was racing in her chest. The eyes were watching her until she came up to the woods and they disappeared, she didn’t know how she knew but it was as if her feet guided her to where she was supposed to go exactly.  
A clearing in the woods appeared, it wasn’t one she recognized but once in the clearing she saw the circle of lit candles with a small bonfire in the middle. Gasping as she felt her skin crawl up her back, something or someone was behind her why was she welcoming them? A hand touched her shoulder ever so gently, a shiver ran up her spine as the air turned cold and the fingertips of the hand brushed her skin ever so gently.  
“I knew you were the one, I could smell you on the breeze. Herbs and roses, I must say it was intoxicating, I haven’t smelled you in this place before.”  
“I have been away, traveling.”  
“Rebellious.” The voice was silk as it danced into Zelda’s ears, out of the corner of her eye she saw a naked woman with wild hair appear.  
“Why have you been watching me?” Standing her ground Zelda wasn’t going to be weak.  
“Oh, don’t tell me you don’t know.”  
“I don’t which is why I asked.”  
“Hahaha…” The woman laughed as she turned and started walking towards the fire. “I will not be bored with you I see.”  
“You say that as if we are going to be seeing each other often!” Zelda hollered stepping towards the woman, wolf whatever she was.  
“Come now witch, your kind have heard of mine I know you all have stories.”  
“Stories, that is what they are that doesn’t make them true.” Stopping just outside the ring of lit candles, there was magic but it wasn’t magic she was used to feeling.  
“Wolves have their own magics, and yes stories are such but sometimes there are truths in stories. What do you smell witch?” The wolf walked up to Zelda, the lithe body seemed to move smoothly than any other that Zelda had ever seen. “Take a deep breath witch, what do you smell?”   
Those blue eyes Zelda had seen night after night were looking deep into her eyes and she couldn’t help the odd sense of peace that washed over her, she felt safe in this moment. Taking the risk Zelda closed her eyes and breathed deeply, she could smell the woods of Greendale as they always smelled but there was something else just on the edge. As she kept her eyes closed and tried to pin point what the smell was she felt soft hands run up her arms, the smell grew stronger. Quickly opening her eyes, the smell slammed into her senses, in front of her and touching her was the werewolf who had a smirk in place.  
“What did you smell?”  
“The woods and patchouli and earth that wasn’t of Greendale.”  
“Yes, you are the one that much is clear.”  
“The one?”  
“Read your stories, we will meet again very soon I suspect.” A wave a tiredness hit Zelda just as lips touched hers, jolting awake Zelda looked around her room just before Hilda stepped into the room with a cup of tea.  
Zelda walked into the Spellman library and started skimming through books it was hours later Zelda sat at the table with piles of books open, this was how her family found her.  
“Zelda, what has got you so interested in werewolves?” Edward asks as he picks up one of the books and looks at where the other ones are open too, Diana stood with Hilda, Sabrina and Ambrose around the table trying to piece everything together.  
“Werewolves, have mates, soulmates and it says that it is believed that once they find each other they can smell them their natural scent.” Zelda replied as she gulped and look up at Edward.  
“It is believed but we don’t have any confirmation.”  
“What about the witches and warlocks who mated with werewolves, it says in the books that it has happened?” Zelda stood as she picked up a book and handed it to her brother as he and the rest of the family looked at one another confused.  
“Yes, and if you continued reading you would see that those who mated as it were with werewolves were excommunicated from the coven because to mate with a werewolf means you become a werewolf you are no longer a witch.” Edward replied turning a few more pages then handing the book back to Zelda who took the book and started reading the pages, sitting down slowly Zelda felt her heart begin to race.  
“Sister, what is this about mating with a werewolf?” Edward asked as he placed his hand on one of Zelda’s shoulders, gulping Zelda looked up at her family and lastly on her brother who was now the head of their coven. Zelda went to answer when the smell hit her causing her to gasp, standing quickly Zelda looked out the window. The family all turned and gasped as they saw blue eyes and a figure in the darkness that swiftly disappeared, piecing it together he turned Zelda towards him.  
“You sensed that werewolf?” Turning towards Edward and Zelda the remaining family waited for the response, Zelda couldn’t form words instead she settled for simply nodding.  
“No, you are a part of this coven and you shall stay a part of this coven!” Edward seethed as he started to leave the library.  
“Why would I have to leave, you married a mortal and you weren’t excommunicated why, why would I have to leave?” Zelda’s voice broke from its usually strong tone, Edward stopped and turned towards her.  
“Are you seriously thinking of allowing that beast to go near you?”  
“The books say it can’t be fought, its only ever resulted in death its magic Edward it might not be the magic we are used to but it is magic and I…I find I can’t fight it now.” Letting emotions win Zelda hoped her family would understand.  
“The only way the connection could be that strong is if you have been near each other, if you have touched the other.”   
“Last night I went outside, I felt myself drawn and before I knew it, I was in the woods and she…”  
“She, well that can’t be possible!”  
“How could it not be?” Diana asked as she looked between the two siblings.  
“Because werewolves mating it about making children increasing the bloodline, two women can’t do that.”  
“We have magic for that.” Hilda replied then bit her lip upon realizing what she had implied.  
“You don’t know this woman!” Before anyone else could speak a howl broke through the air, everyone turned to Zelda who found herself drawn in to the howls as more followed. Walking towards the window Zelda stopped as she saw the woman from the night before standing outside still but this time others people came from the woods.  
“At least she is hot.” Ambrose spoke earning him a swiftly slap upside the head. “I deserved that.” Nodding the young warlock stepped away from the window.  
“You’re wrong Edward.” Turning and looking at her family then lastly on her brother. “I do know her I can feel everything she is feeling right now, I dreamt of her life I saw it all.” More howls came this time they sounded angry. “I have to go. I want to go.” Finally, a tear broke from Zelda as she looked at her brother, silence settled inside the house that was swiftly interrupted by a knock.  
Looking at her family Zelda walked past them and went to the door, just as Zelda opened the door her family caught with her and stopped abruptly upon seeing the woman at the door. She was dressed in jeans and a black blouse, hair wild and free and blue piercing eyes. Her eyes however only looked at Zelda.  
“I sensed you did the reading; I also sensed your…hesitation. The more you accept the bond the stronger you can sense the other.” The wolf spoke calmly with a slight smile.  
“Why are all of those others here, you must be able to see how we would see it as a threat?” Edward stepped in just next to Zelda in the door way, turning and looking at him the woman chuckled.  
“They are my pack; it is a rather glorious moment when an Alpha finds their mate it is my family standing here as much as this is hers. We aren’t as, dangerous as you witches seem to think.” Turning towards the small pack gathered the woman nodded, the pack started walking back into the woods. “Happy?”  
“Well, I don’t know you so you can’t expect me to be alright with my sister leaving with a total stranger.” Speaking again Edward stepped forward, Zelda stepped forward as well instinctually wanting to protect the woman. Seeing the movement everyone looked at Zelda who looked down then up at the woman.  
“My name is Lilith; I am the Alpha of my pack and I have traveled a very long way to find my mate. I am not a violent sort, no matter what you might think but I will spill blood if need be. The most unwise thing you can do is keep a wolf from their mate, I am sure you know that seeing as you are the leader of your own pack as it were. You seem smart, so I am sure you have read your kinds lore on the matter.” Intertwining her hands together Lilith took a step forward, the light casting a glow upon her skin and eyes, she looked mythical in that moment.  
“I have which is why I won’t allow you to take my sister!” Edward stood firm; the Spellman family stood at a loss not knowing nor completely understanding what they themselves should do.  
“You know, Edward there are two sides to every story maybe you should read the wolf side before making your…prejudice decisions.” Turning and looking at Zelda a smile gracing Lilith’s face as she raised a hand and gently brushed hair from Zelda’s cheek. “I will be back, and I will have my mate.”   
Lilith smirked then made her exit, Zelda watched as the retreating form of the woman grew smaller until she was gone from site. But Zelda’s senses were overloaded she could smell the woman so strongly as if she hadn’t left, resting a hand on her stomach Zelda tried to calm herself as her heart raced, she wanted to run she wanted to throw herself into that woman’s arms. The second she felt that woman touch her she felt complete, without her she felt broken, damaged.   
“Zelda…” Noticing her rapid breathing Hilda ran up to her sister and begun trying to calm her down it was of no use, Zelda’s eyes rolled back into her head and she dropped to the floor.  
Edward sat in the Spellman library looking at the books laid out, running his hands through his beard he felt overwhelmed. This went against everything, but then again, he had gone against everything for love. It seemed to be the Spellman way, hell even his little sister was dating a mortal what was wrong with Zelda being with a wolf. Looking at one of the books passages Edward tossed it across the room, it said wolves would kill their mates he didn’t want to risk his sister’s life over something like this. Diana stepped into the library and set a cup of tea down next to the confused man, picking up a book Diana flipped through it then blushed at some of the contents.  
“You know Lilith is right, there are two sides to every story. These are old and dated books and all in the perspective of a witch or warlock who wasn’t part of that union, are there books written by those who mated with a wolf?”  
“Maybe, all witches and warlocks who mated with werewolves were excommunicated so we wouldn’t have any of their literature.” Edward shrugged feeling at a loss as he took a healthy gulp of his tea, tasting the little bit of whiskey in it. Sitting down Diana took one of Edwards hands into her own and lightly smiled.  
“This is Zelda’s choice to make, we saw it and from what the books have said she can’t fight it and if she does, she could die. I don’t think Lilith is going to hurt her, just the way she looked at her before leaving I don’t believe she will. Maybe, we can reach out to her and find these other books if that would make you feel better. Her and Zelda have a connection maybe Zelda can reach out to her in some way.” Diana tried reasoning as she grabbed another book and skimmed it not liking anything she read.  
“Maybe.”  
Hours later the family went up to Zelda’s room where she sat in her window seat looking out the window at the Greendale woods, her knees pulled up to her chest held tightly in her arms. Hilda set a tray down next to her filled with food and tea, picking up the plate of food Hilda tried handing it to Zelda who turned and grimaced at the food upon seeing it.  
“I’m not hungry.” Looking away Zelda’s shoulders sunk lower as dread filled her.  
“Can you reach out to Lilith in some way, she claims there are other books besides the ones in our library? I wish to see them.” Walking up to his sister he was concerned with how in such a short amount of time Zelda seemed to lose herself, her hair usually bright like fire now looked dull her skin usually glowing appeared ashy. Tears dripped from Zelda’s eyes at Edwards request, nodding Zelda turned and looked back towards the woods. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Zelda soon smelled Lilith opening her eyes quickly she saw the woman standing right where the Spellman’s yard met the woods, nodding Lilith disappeared.  
It was another three hours later when a knock sounded throughout the house, finally getting Zelda to go into the parlor Edward went to the door while everyone else stayed behind to make sure something didn’t happen to Zelda. Once Edward opened the door Lilith pushed passed him and went straight into the parlor kneeling down in front of Zelda touching her hair lightly, concern on the woman’s features as she took in the state of the red head.  
“She needs to come with me, the stronger the bond the stronger the affects are the longer we are apart!” Lilith stood and yelled at Edward anger rolling off of her in waves.  
“I don’t trust you or your pack!”  
“Trust that your sister is going to die!” Lilith yelled back pushing Hilda out of her way Lilith wrapped her arms around Zelda and begun muttering a language nobody recognized, breathing in the other woman’s scent deeply Zelda felt her body calming down.  
Before Edward could speak again a man walked up and shoved a stack of books into his arms, the man was easily six foot seven and looked like he could rip a man in half. The scaring on his face didn’t help matters in making Edward feel better, the man walked over to Lilith and leaned down and said something in her ear.  
“I’ll be fine, watch over the pack.” Lilith replied as she pulled away from Zelda but continued to touch her hair and face gently, nodding the man turned and glared at Edward before stomping out. “I am going to stay until you have finished your reading.”  
“I didn’t say you could…”  
“Your sister needs me, for someone so concerned for her you are doing her more harm than good!” The seething tone in Lilith’s voice didn’t go unheard, turning and leaving Edward made his way into the library slamming the door behind him.  
“We need to get some food in you.” Smiling Lilith eyed the plate on the table that Hilda had brought down with them earlier in hopes that Zelda would eat sooner or later. Reaching over Lilith grabbed the sandwich and took a bite before passing it to Zelda who looked at it with apprehension. Looking into each other’s eyes Lilith nodded, looking back at the sandwich Zelda gulped as she leaned over and took a small bite.  
“I crossed an ocean to find you, so you better think again if I am going to let you die.” Lilith replied, her accent thick and determined as she handed Zelda the sandwich for her to eat more of it.  
“Why I am so weak and you are not?” Finally speaking Zelda’s voice sounded hoarse.  
“You aren’t a wolf so the soul mating process is different for you, it will drain your power very quickly especially if the bond is strong and seeing this tells me we are a very strongly bonded pair. The other night I shouldn’t have sent you home, but I did and now…if you die, I will weaken right now I am still strong because you are still alive but the moment you die, I begin to die as well. We need each other from now on, especially me I need you far more.” Lilith set her hand on Zelda’s exposed knee and begun drawing little shapes on it, as she got lost in thought.  
“Do wolves actually kill their mates?” Diana asked remembering what she read in the one book.  
“No, that happened only one time and that wolf was…he was a violent sort and that was ages ago. He died soon after killing her because as I have said once we have met our mates, we can’t live long without them, most wolves don’t go looking for their mates anymore and just choose to stick amongst packs but I have sensed Zelda for a long time.”   
“I went home to England years back and traveled Europe…”  
“Yes, as did I. My pack was very displeased with all of the moving we did those many years but I sensed you it was faint but I knew you were near and I had to find you.” Silence settled as things started piecing together.  
“It explains why I kept moving, I felt like I was searching for something but it was always just out of reach.” Zelda spoke breaking the silence as she looked at Lilith who looked up at her understanding crossing her features, still making little shapes on Zelda’s knee Lilith looked down and smiled lightly.  
“For children what would that entail?” Hilda asked not fully wanting to know but curiosity winning out.  
“Well, you witches have your own magic for that but so do us wolves’ witches and wolves have mated together for centuries that has helped give us our own form of magic. Children won’t be a problem, and if Zelda doesn’t want to become a werewolf, she doesn’t have to its always been a choice one that many witches and warlocks agreed to after being shunned from their covens.” Shrugging Lilith removed her hand from Zelda’s knee and sat back a bit sensing that Zelda was coming back to her senses, Edward soon walked into the room one of the books in his hands and went to speak but stopped at the sounds of people running into the house.  
The large man from earlier stormed into the room with an average sized man and woman behind him all three looking weary and concerned, Lilith stood up and looked at the three concern in her eyes.  
“The local pack is making it known as to how unhappy they are that we are here, their Alpha insists on speaking with you.”  
“How many?”  
“Thirty to our forty.” Nodding Lilith looked down and bit her lip lost in thought.  
“Has Elion seen anything?”  
“No, nor has Valen.” Nodding Lilith begun pacing.  
“Alright, bring them here they may have ten less than us but that doesn’t mean anything.”  
“They look strong, very strong Lilith.” The woman finally spoke up, her blonde hair stood out amongst the other three that had dark brown.  
“How close did you get Liah?”  
“Close, as close as I could without getting spotted. They don’t seem like the type to discuss this cordially during a spot of tea, I know you were so driven to find her but finding her could get us all killed.” Liah stepped forward, looking over at Zelda the hatred in her eyes didn’t go unnoticed.  
“You will not look at her like that.” Lilith warned, taking a step forward.  
“Why shouldn’t I, you are risking our pack for a witch.” Disgust on the lithe woman’s voice was clear and precise.  
“Maybe I won’t risk the pack, maybe I will just risk you if you keep it up.” A growl fell from Lilith’s throat causing Liah to take a step back, the two men stood off to the sides not defending their fellow wolf.   
Lilith turned to the imposing man from before. “Marcus, bring them here at once. Peter, make sure the defenses are strong and Liah you will go to the enemy pack and tell their Alpha I will speak with him when I am good and ready.”  
“They could kill me if I tell them that.” Liah replied as her eyes widened in fear.  
“Potato…potato.” Lilith shrugged, seething with anger Liah turned and left. Marcus and Peter nodded out of respect then left as well.  
“There is a werewolf pack here in Greendale still?” Edward asked alarmed by the information.  
“There has always been a pack here in Greendale, wherever there are woods, forests there will be a pack. I had hoped they would be a little bit oblivious to our arrival but it appears not.” Shrugging Lilith turned to the rest of the Spellman’s and Zelda who sat stunned at what they had just seen.  
“Liah doesn’t like me.” Zelda replied a questioning look on her face, smirking Lilith sat back down but put her boot clad feet on the coffee table much to Hilda and Diana’s annoyance.  
“Liah doesn’t like anyone if she isn’t fucking them and even then.”  
“Personal experience?”  
“Yes.” Silence begun to settle around the room at the awkwardness that had just occurred. Edward sat down in a chair and set the book down near Lilith’s crossed ankles.  
“She could stay a witch?”  
“Yes.”  
“I am going to assume with what we just over heard the chances of staying in Greendale would be limited.” Nodding Lilith removed her feet from the table and leaned forward.  
“Most likely, this is only a fraction of my real pack. The rest are back home, I have my brother watching over them. The packs in America aren’t as great in size as the ones in Europe and in the UK, those packs are far older. The size of this pack is a rather large one for these parts, I have no doubts that we could take them however they sound like a bloodthirsty sort so I could lose a number of friends and family from this.” Sitting back Lilith crossed her arms over her chest as she started to think.  
“And you asked if two people had seen anything, I am assuming they have visions?” Ambrose asked taking a drink of his tea which thanks to magic had stayed hot.  
“Yes, we have two seers in the pack one is older and has far greater power than the other but the other is still young. They are father and son, Elion’s wife Zsofia is a witch they met while he was in Hungary, she was part of a small gypsy tribe Valen their son has taken on Elion’s abilities for visions and Zsofia’s powers as well have been showing signs in him. When he reaches of age he can decide if he wishes to turn into a wolf or stay a warlock.”  
“So, they aren’t born as werewolves?”  
“Not exactly, they get certain peculiarities but not the ability to turn. In my pack at eighteen they get to make the choice for themselves what they wish to do, most decide to turn into wolves but a few have been deciding to stay as they are.”  
“She didn’t turn I thought most witches did?”  
“Yes, many do luckily in Hungary the gypsy tribe she was part of was more understanding and accepting. They still go and visit them every few years. So, you can stay a witch I wouldn’t have a problem with that.” Lilith took Zelda’s hand and lightly squeezed it, she had been silent the whole time mostly because she wanted to learn more, she wanted to understand.  
Marcus soon returned with the small family, Lilith and Elion had excused themselves and were walking outside as the moon lit up the sky not yet a full moon but nearly there. Valen and Zsofia sat where Lilith once was, the boy was just that as he sat in his mother’s lap. Zsofia turned and looked at Zelda then smiled, giving the woman a questioning look she spoke.  
“What?”  
“You are well suited for her; I might not have my mates’ gifts but I can see it. I can also see why Liah hates you so much, once you two are mated you will be far stronger than her especially if you stay being a witch.” Zsofia laughed deeply, the woman was gorgeous full black hair and dark brown almost black eyes. Her tanned skin showed no signs of blemishes, her body was slender yet curved in the right places her accent was thick but smooth when she spoke. Zelda could see why Elion was attracted to her in many ways, her mind starting to wonder.  
“Oh, you are going to be fun.” Zsofia chuckled looking at Zelda and winking at her, heating rising up her neck upon realizing that Zsofia could read her thoughts.  
“So, fellow witches tell me how is it that you American covens are so prudish?”  
“We will win but we will lose many if we cannot get him to see reason.” Elion spoke to Lilith as they came to a stop in front of the Spellman home, tightening her leather jacket around herself Lilith looked at the man and nodded.  
“And how do we get him to see reason?”   
“We don’t.” Looking at Elion with a questioning look Lilith waited for an explanation.  
“We gut the bastard before he guts’ us.”


	2. The Probabilities of Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I finally updated this!

Nodding Lilith walked back up to the porch and nodded for Elion to go back inside, turning Lilith looked out towards the Greendale Woods she could sense her pack close less than one hundred yards. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes Lilith let her mind wonder and her body feel the Earth, the local pack was a little bit further but not much they had been moving. Opening her eyes Lilith licked the blood off of her bottom lip, her teeth had bitten slightly to firm. Smirking Lilith turned; Zelda stood in the doorway concern on her face the woman smelled incredible.

“You don’t look surprised to see me standing here?”   
Chuckling Lilith nodded as she pushed her hands into her jeans and leaned on the rail of the porch. “I can smell you, remember.”  
“Ah.” Zelda smiled as she stepped up to Lilith her hands in her jacket pocket. “My brother can marry us if he doesn’t want to Elion told me he could perform the parts of the ceremony, if this pack is a threat then you need to be at your top strength and this lack of a binding is weakening you, I can tell.”  
Nodding, Lilith looked into Zelda’s eyes the binding needed to happen and it needed to happen fast. “You are not wrong, let us go see if Edward will perform it if not then we pack your bags and I will sweep you off your feet. Sadly, I don’t have a magic carpet.” Shrugging Lilith gave a playful smile.

Scoffing, Zelda rolled her eyes. “Really, a Disney movie.” Red hair shook as Zelda turned and shook her head walking into the house, smiling even wider Lilith pushed off the railing and made her way inside before being stopped by Zelda’s lips on her own then lightly pushed away as a wink was thrown her way. Chuckling Lilith followed behind Zelda not minding the view one bit, smiling lightly Lilith stepped off to the side of the room looking on as Zelda spoke to Edward who had only just slightly warmed up to her.

“Right now, you two are near each other do you have to perform this marriage now?” Zelda looked over at Lilith her eyes pleading for help, pushing off the wall Lilith was about to speak when the sound of multiple heavy footsteps sounded out. Turning and spotting the other members of her pack that she had brought Lilith looked over at Marcus who looked pissed off. “What happened?”  
Marcus stepped forward; cracking is neck trying to keep his anger in check. “Liah, she went to the local pack I am sorry Lilith but I had William and Marit go and follow her. She gave their leader sensitive information about the pack, told him about our numbers, powers, everything Lilith! She betrayed us!”   
Biting her lip and taking a deep and shaky breath Lilith begun pacing. “I knew she was a cunt but I never saw her doing this! Elion, I need you and Valen to try and see as many possible outcomes after something like this.” Elion nodded in agreement and understanding.  
“Were William and Marit spotted?”  
“No, they are our best when it comes to stealth and they did not disappoint.” Nodding, Lilith looked over at Zelda worry on the woman’s face made Lilith’s heart clench.  
“William, Marit did you hear anything about their plan of attack?”   
A tall slender woman with the blackest hair any had seen with eyes that had blue irises so light they were practically white. “Luckily, they don’t know we all are here they will go to the old site but it won’t last they are planning an attack early in the morning just as the sun rises when they see we are gone they will not be happy.”  
Listening closely to Marit’s words and trying to keep up with her thick rapid-fire speech that was still laced with her Italian accent even if it had been over forty years since she lived in her home country. “Then we can not stay long if we are to avoid a battle, Elion…”  
“A battle cannot be avoided; this I do know it is one hundred percent a set point.” Glaring at Elion Lilith bit her lip and looked over at Edward.  
“We need to be bonded, if we were to be attacked right now, we would surely lose because I would have nothing to give. That is why nobody’s position is threatened during the time of them finding their mate, they are to weak. Zelda, will die without the bond happening all of you could die.” 

Not one to usually beg Lilith couldn’t not in this moment let her emotions take control, her pack and all of the other occupants in the house were at risk if the bonding was not performed. Edward looked over at Zelda who had a pleading look as well, sighing and running his hands down his face and through his beard. Nodding Edward, reached his hand down for Zelda to take. She stood up and looked at him with sadness his sister never let her emotions get the better of her and with that he knew he had to support her, looking over at Lilith he nodded. “What needs to be done?”  
A few hours later after Lilith’s pack was placed in various rooms and corners of the house Lilith along with Marcus, William, Marit and the Spellman family sat and stood in the parlor while Elion explained his and his son’s visions.  
“There are more outcomes of us winning than losing.”  
“Yes, well the losing ones are the ones I am most concerned about along with the one where we win with the fewest casualties.” Sitting back Lilith let her hand fall onto Zelda’s thigh instantly feeling the rippling of calm that Zelda was trying to pass to her, smiling softly to her Lilith wanted a good outcome.  
“There was one where we lost nobody but the probability is so small…”  
“That is including the Spellman’s, I am not just talking about the pack.”  
“No, Lilith that was not including them there were many of all of them surviving and few of the pack perishing.” Elion stood fidgeting he was nervous and that concerned Lilith.  
“How many did I die in Elion?”  
“Over half of the visions you died in.” Nodding Lilith sat forward and brought her hands up to her face in contemplation. “And I am to assume that the ones I died in Zelda dies in as well, so with that how many out comes are there where neither of us die, none of the Spellman’s and little to none of the pack die?”  
Elion’s voice cracked before he spoke. “Only two.” 

Standing up Lilith looked over at her top warriors and most trusted advisors. “You four are going to sit down and discuss those two visions and we are going to do everything in our power to make one of them happen, in an hour Elion I will need you back to help with the bonding.”  
Nodding William, Marit and Marcus stood up and left the parlor Elion cleared his throat garnering Lilith’s attention. “I want to send Zsofia and Valen away, back home it is not just because of battle but also because you are going to need Valen he will need to be kept safe.”  
“Elion…”  
“In all but one vision I die, if Valen stays he will die we are the only seers in the pack you cannot afford to lose both.” Before Lilith could speak Elion left the room, her oldest friend was going to die.  
“Lilith?”  
“I’ve known him since we were children, he is my oldest friend.” A smooth hand slid into one of hers and guided her to sitting on the couch, this is not what she wanted to happen she knew things could get bad but losing her best friend who was as much a brother to her as her own flesh and blood one. Biting her lip Lilith tried to sort out her emotions but Zelda’s emotions were only making it hard to push them down.

An hour later Lilith stood at a tiny alter that had been set up for the occasion, she put on her best black dress pants and best button up shirt which so happened to black and made of silk. Releasing a nervous breath Lilith looked at her pack and the Spellman’s who were waiting for Zelda and Edward to arrive, Elion stood straight with a smile on his face.  
Whispering so only Elion could hear. “Does Zsofia know of the outcomes?”  
“Yes, I cannot keep anything from her something you will soon find out. She does not agree with leaving but we both want Valen safe.” Nodding Lilith turned at the sound of a door opening, gasping lightly at the sight. Zelda was wearing a lacey black strapless dress that ended at the knees, her heels were of the same coloring but it was her that took Lilith’s breath away she looked far to beautiful to be real. Edward slid Zelda’s hand into hers as he took his place next to Elion, this part of the bonding was the simplest part.  
Lilith stood off to the side and watched as her pack and now new family spoke and laughed having a good time and getting along, Elion came up beside her taking a large gulp of his whiskey. Looking down and taking the four vials Elion was passing her and slipping them into her pockets discreetly. “The light blue bottles are for both of you, while the yellow and red one are for you or her whichever you choose to well change if you like. You will have to say the proper spells before and after drinking all of them, Marcus and Peter will be near as guards in case that pack shows up.”  
“The probability of that?” Sipping her own whiskey Lilith turned and looked at Elion.  
“Minimal, but still a chance.” Letting silence settle the two clinked their glasses together and smiled at the other gently.  
“I am proud to have been here and to have performed the first half of your binding with your soulmate, I am proud of you my sister.” Fighting back tears Lilith hugged Elion tightly, she knew this hug was goodbye she could sense it.  
Later into the night Zelda and Lilith sat on Zelda’s bed not speaking just looking at the bottles lying in front of them, the room was silenced thanks to spells performed by Hilda earlier in the day the last thing Lilith needed was for two of her friends to hear her and Zelda. “So, do you want to have either of us go through that type of magic right now or do you wish to wait?”  
Smiling Lilith looked at Zelda and cupped one of her cheeks gently in her hand letting her thumb brush it lightly. “What do you want?”  
“I would like to wait; I want to feel you without added things due to magic. I want to make love to you as you are right here and right now, besides we have just been bonded I want to have as much time as I can have with you before we involve a child. And we also don’t know how things are going to end with this battle, I don’t want to raise a child without you or for it to die before it even has the chance at life.” Leaning forward Lilith captured Zelda’s soft lips with her own to have it deepened within moments.  
“Then let us drink the blue bottles and save the others.” Lilith spoke as she broke the kiss before they got to lost, Zelda nodded then reached over and picked up the two bottles passing one to Lilith as she grabbed the other two bottles and set them on the nightstand next to her. Both drank the potions and set the bottles down once empty, looking at each other they smiled as they inched towards each other and closed the distance. The moment their lips met they both felt shock waves rush through them, they knew the potion was taking effect.


End file.
